Following The Life of Alexandria Jackson
by xxXTheBelieverXxx
Summary: The Gods Have Discovered That Poseidon Has Sired A Demigod Daughter After Swearing On The River Styx Years Ago Not To. Follow The Gods As They Watch Her Life From Olympusѕ As She Goes On Quests,Falls In Love, Saves The World, And Dies. Starts From The Age of 9 Through The Books, And So On. Fem!Percy/Will/Travis (POLY)
1. Chapter 1

**_ FOR PICTURES: inbox me or go to profile.  
_**

* * *

_**~~CHAPTER ONE~~**_

I couldn't believe myself.

How could I, the almighty Poseidon, God of the Sea and a bunch of other stuff that I should probably have memorized over the millennia, be so anxious over meeting a tiny baby girl?

Oh yeah, That's right. She wasn't supposed to be born. That's why.

It's not that I wasn't excited to hear the news. I care for my children very much, I respond to their prayers as much as I can. But the last time a child of the Big Three had been born, it resulted in painful death. And now, I had doomed an innocent baby girl with the emotional weight of the world. My innocent baby girl, who I technically would be breaking laws to see tonight. Not that it mattered anyway. I was too afraid that this might be the last time I could look the child in her eyes without seeing loathing, hate, and hurt.

By the time I transported to Sally's small apartment in Manhattan, it was passed midnight. The mortal vehicles raced around on the streets like they were fish confronted with an invitation to a sushi restaurant. Back at Montauk, Sally had told me stories about how loud the people of New York were, even during the night. Of course, I had been several times before, but I let her talk. Her New York accent was cute and amused me.

I crept down the hallway as quietly as I could. All the lights were out, so all I had was the soft glow of my trident to guide me. The door at the end of the hallway had sea creatures taped on it. I mentally smiled at Sally's attempts to connect her child to her absent father. I pushed the door open slowly to be greeted with the sight of a tiny, cramped room. The crib was made of cheap wood that was sloppily painted blue. The nicest thing in the room was an aquarium themed mobile. It went around in circles repeatedly and I almost caught myself looking at it admiringly, as if I was the child. Of course, my maturity level was about that high. In fact, if it weren't for a delighted giggle, I probably would have forgotten why I had come all the way from my underwater palace.

Tiny arms covered in pink cotton stretched up to reach for the seahorse, coming up almost two feet short. The arms dropped on the cushions with a disappointed thump. I slowly approached the crib, becoming more mad at my decision with each step. If she remembered me, she'd be a bigger target for monsters. And, if she cried when she saw the stranger by her bed, how long would it take for Sally to see me? With a sudden urge of recklessness, I rushed and peaked over the crib.

A beautiful, small baby lay on the blankets, dressed in a pink onezie. She had a tuft of dark brown hair, which curled slightly at the ends. Her cheeks were round and full, flushed bright red. When she smiled up at me, I got a glimpse of her pink gums and her adorable dimples. Most importantly, I noticed her big, green eyes that mirrored my own. They danced with innocence and happiness, like a newborn mare. Most of her features, I realized, belonged to me. The only thing she had from Sally was her small, button nose. I grinned like a maniac, laying my hand across the child's forehead gently. My baby girl was lucky to have both of her parents most charming features.

Well, at least she had one spark of luck. Hopefully, I prayed, that wouldn't be the only time she got lucky.

It was when I was creeping back down the hallway that the yellow lights flickered on.

"Dropping by without saying hello, Poseidon?" Sally was dressed in a bathrobe, standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Her blue eyes had traded the rebellious edge for another look. Her face was softer, more mothering. I could tell that she wasn't angry. She almost looked as if she were expecting me to visit. I smiled at her.

"She's beautiful."he spoke staring into his daughter's green eyes.

"She has her father's eyes."I nodded approvingly.

"What did you name her, Sally?"

"Alexandria," Sally said the name slowly, the Latin name running awkwardly off her American tongue. "I believe it means Defender of Men in English." I nodded approvingly.

"Maybe just call her Alexia, for short," I suggested. "Alexandria is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" I didn't want Alexia to get mad fun of at school for anything that was avoidable. From past experience, I knew that demigods were often made fun of for their ADHD and dyslexic tendencies.

"Alexia," Sally mumbled. She smiled brightly. "Alexia for short it is."

I nodded again. "I'm sorry to have to leave you another time, love. But I must go. I wish you the best. Please, please, take care of our daughter the best you can. She may be difficult. She may hate me. But you must try."

Sally sighed and squeezed my shoulder. "You'll always have a place in my heart. With that empty place, I swear on the River Styx it will be used to protect Alexia."

Thunder rumbles, sealing her promise with an ultimate seal. As I left that night, I was worried. But I then got over it. Sally would always protect Alexandria, that I knew. And so would I. She was my only daughter, after all. I left in a swirl of mist.

_**A.N/ Hey lovelies!**_

_**Tell me how I did. I'm planning on updated weekly. Constructive criticism is always welcome on my stories, but please, no flames. I love each and every one of you (now you have to update, don't make me be even more forever alone.) I've been thinking about this story for a while now. I even have Alexia's love interest planned out. This will be a poly story. Oh, how fun this will be! Please REVIEW AND RATE! Tell me if this is a good chapter length, or if it should be longer. Don't forget to review and fav or follow. 15 follows, reviews, and favorites then the next chapter will be up. ** _

_**FOR PICTURES GO inbox or profile  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~CHAPTER TWO~~**_

-9 Years Later -

It was exactly nine years after I had visited Anna, and I hadn't seen her since. I know, Father of The Year over here. I wasn't getting that award.  
The closest we had gotten to meeting again was the time I saw a letter for her in Hermes' mailbag.

If you tell anyone, I'll deny it; I can't have people thinking I'm soft. But I missed my kid.

I was frustrated that every other god could keep a close eye on their children, even if it was from a distance. But on Olympus, I was virtually useless. Any attempt of communication was monitored by Zeus, god of lightning, drama, and jerks. Maybe my brain is full of seaweed, but I'm smart enough to guess that my brother would be an even worse uncle then I was father.

Otherwise, life on Olympus ran smoothly. I fought with Athena, daily. I endured Ares. The twins bickered. Demeter complained about Hades stealing her sweet little Kore. Hera accused Zeus of Cheating. Dionysus complained about the demigods. Everything was normal. (Well, as normal as life can be for a Greek God.)

And I know what you're thinking. 'Just get to it, we know that something ended up disrupting your life. Otherwise, this chapter wouldn't be here.' I'm not as theatrical as Zeus, so I'll just cut to the chase.

I was waltzing around the Olympian garden, avoiding my duties, when the almighty King himself reared his ugly mug.

"Poseidon," he roared. "You have sired a human child! You have gone against your oath!"

I froze. My breath sped up, but I forced myself to stay as stoic as possible. Lying isn't my style, but I would do almost anything to help my poor daughter, whom I had already doomed by taking part in her making.

"Do you have proof?" I raised an eyebrow. It was perfect. Not revealing that I had broken my promise, but not saying that I did either.

"Your son," Zeus trembled in fury "sensed a presence near him. When he traveled to the land, he was met with the sight of a demigod girl sitting near a campfire with her mother. He reported to me immediately." Zeus paused to suck in some air. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

I briefly closed my eyes in exasperation. Of course Triton would rat his sister out. The existence of his human siblings were proof of my betrayal to Amphitrite. I would have to take him aside and have a few words later. Well, it might have been violence too, if he had gotten Alexia killed.

"She will be murdered." My trident was at Zeus' throat withing 5 seconds. A low snarl ripped its way up my vocal cords and tore through my bared teeth.

"You will have a hell of a war on your hands if you even threaten once more, Thunder butt." The insult slipped off my tongue. I was too angry to even enjoy the repulsed and offended look on my brother's face. All I saw was the slight fear in his eyes. I knew he was aware that bringing a full-fledged war upon himself wasn't the best idea for the Western Civilization. Zeus slumped his shoulders and broke our eye contact. Sensing the threat was gone, I lowered my trident.

Thunder butt straightened his pinstriped suit all superior like, as if he hadn't just been owned. "If you will object to her demise, then there is a condition of which we can negotiate. However," his eyes flashed like lightning "you must not interfere. There are no other options then execution."

I nodded to show I was listening.

"We will set up a one way Iris Message in order to watch her. The council will meet to observe her life and decisions. But, if she is turning to the dark side, or making wrong choices, we will kill her."

My mind was at war. On the bright side, I could watch my precious Alexia all her without having to be secretive. I could give her signs when she was about to get herself into trouble. On the bad side, however, she might make a couple bad turns. And most god and goddesses among the council weren't for second chances. What other choice did I have though? Her death?

"Fine. We will begin tomorrow," I called over my shoulder, trying to seem indifferent. "And Zeus?" He glanced up with cold, expressionless eyes. "I'll be watching you, too."

I rounded the corner and marched up to the throne room. Things were about to get interesting around her.

_**A.N/ Hey guys,**_

_**I'm planning on uploading the next chapter later tonight. Oh, and this other girl on Fanfiction was writing a story similar to this one but she discontinued it, so I decided that I'd take her Poseidon idea, and change the rest. I OWN ALEXANDRIA JACKSON****! FOR PICTURES: GO TO MY PROFILE! :) FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ ~~CHAPTER THREE~~_**

_-2003-_

The throne room was usually empty and cold. All of the gods had their own business to attend to, aside from our immortal duties. We hardly used the throne room, only when the winter and summer solstices come rolling around or when Zeus decides one of us have done something to break his "laws". It is only in dire situations that we all meet up together to talk. Unfortunately, the topic of my daughter's survival was one of these dire situations.

One by one, I watched the Olympians flash themselves into the room and take their place in their thrones. I got several strange looks, almost as if they were examining me. It was only logical that Zeus had already told them all about how I broke the oath and went against my word; he would do almost anything to fault me. I was proved right when Apollo leaned over to Hermes and whispered "Let's hope that this one doesn't turn into a seaweed or something." I wanted to defend myself, to say that I wouldn't let that happen to any of my children, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Being forbidden from making contact with your children gets in the way of saving their life.

Finally, our last goddess joined us; Athena. She threw me a nasty, vicious glare as she sat down. I could see her being upset that I had a child powerful enough to interrupt her reading. For good measure, I stuck my tongue out at her, hated her.

"You all know why we are here," Zeus spoke to the council "so we shall begin."

A portal like shape opened in the middle of the throne room, for all Olympian's to see. A Camaro was hurling down a busy street, discouraged by the rain and howling winds. My eyebrows creased. Why in Hades would Alexia be in that car?

Ares leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. "A chase," he said excitement plain in his voice. "I love a good classic scene like that."

The view on the screen flashed into the car, and for the first time in nine years, I saw my baby girl.

Her cheeks were still rosy, and her nose was still button-looking. Her lips were full and plump, like Snow White. She had a pale complexion. She had brown hair, straight and curled at the ends. And lastly, her eyes, which had changed drastically. The green color was still rich and enchanting, but the innocence was gone. Instead, they were strangely sad. Like she owned a secret that you would have nightmares about. Fresh tears drenched her cheeks.

"Jeez, Uncle P," Apollo hooted. "Who'd you do frickle frackle with to make her?"

I laughed loudly. "Back off, kid, she's not available."

Artemis hushed up when Alexia began to speak.

"Gabe," she asked, staring at the big fat man with a look of fear. "Slow Down. You're going to kill us?!"

The man looked at her with a look glee, as if he was hoping she would die.

"Shut it, brain girl," he said harshly. "This is my car and I'll drive it how I like! When we get home you're dead." He spat out her name like it was burning a hole through his tongue, which I frowned upon. Why did he seem to hate Alexia?

"I hate you," Alexia said, her eyes going wide in fear of what he meant.

"Well, this man seems to dislike her.," Hera chuckled. I was surprised; Why would Sally let a man like him around our daughter?

The view from inside the car switched to the road. They were pulling up to an Apartment complex, which looked like no place for a child to live.

"Jeez," Hermes breathed. "Poor kid, I hope she'll be safe." It was one of those unique moments when Hermes transformed from a prankster to a man. I knew that he could relate, he felt the same way i felt when it came to our children's safety.

"Gabe," I turned to see Anna put her brave face on, her voice void of all emotion. "Please don't hurt me. I promise, I'll be good next time."

My face turned the color of snow as everyone gasped in shock, horror, and pity. This man was going to put his hands on my daughter, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it but watch helplessly, especially after Athena threw me a look that wasn't filled with loathing, and more pity. My heart sank. You know that the you-know-what just hit the fan when Athena is being somewhat nice to you.

"When your mom gets home, I'm telling her you're being enrolled in Boarding School," Gabe could her voice ring throughout the throne room in a way that only happened when the gods were being prayed to. "Please. Please." We looked toward Zeus, but he shook his head, no sympathy on his face.

"We will not help the child," he declared "for she must take the path choices by the way the Fates decide to guide her."

"But-"I objected furiously.

"No, Poseidon," he shouted "you will NOT!"

The thunder shook the floor. I stood up in fury to argue with him that if it had been his kid he would have done something but someone stopped me-

Hestia.

"Brothers," she whispered "do not fight. For violence only causes sadness and anger." Hestia looked at me and pointed to the portal. "Poseidon, your daughter is being dragged in the home"

I heard Alexia cough and sputter, and it was enough to make me sit down and watch again.

"Mom?" she moaned.

"Alexia!" The relief in Sally's voice was mixed with urgency. "Gabe, Please let go of her."

"I'm tired of your brat. Always getting expelled from school and wasting my hard earned money. I think its time she started lifting her weight around this house."he said looking Alexia up and down suggestively.

She went still, looking at her mother and Gabe horrified.

Artemis closed her eyes briefly. "That poor maiden. I shall turn him into a pig."

"No!" Zeus thundered. "None of you will interfer."

Relief flooded Alexia's face as her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her, blocking her view of Gabe.

"Oh no," I whispered, panicked. This man was suggesting my daughter have sex with him. How I wished to strike him were he stood. There was a determination in her eyes, and when I thought of her promise to protect Alexia, and her old, reckless ways, I couldn't help but be scared out of my mind. She had no strength to fight this man off.

"Come one, Mom," Anna tugged on Sally's sleeve. "We need to go!" She begged trying to pull her mom out of the room, only to look up and see her mother planted firmly where she was.

"So loyal," Aphrodite sighed. "She'll make a good girlfriend." I was too worried to register her comment.

Sally opened her mouth,to reply when she was cut off by that vile man.

And he grabbed Sally.

"You won't leave me. You love me remember, I take care of you and the bitch. I provide for you. You'll do as I say and leave this house and your daughter with me while you go to work."he told her.

"Mama!" Alexia croaked as she watched her mom look at her with a look filled with guilt.

"Be good for Gabe. I'm doing this to protect you." Sally said as she walked away and I watched with a stony look on my face as I watched my once lover leave my daughter to be raped repeatedly by the man that she had allowed around Alexia.

The throne room was in silence. Artemis was seething at was happening in front of was going on and and on about horrible mothers, but I was too depressed to even yell at her for it. All the gods lowered their heads in horror at my daughter being raped, and Apollo made a movement to pat my shoulder, but seemed to withdraw at the last moment. I was shaking with grief, not letting a shout escape me. With my last bit of energy, I remembered how Alexia's horrified face looked and her agonizing screams filled the Throne Room and her step-father laughed the whole time.

The shock in her eyes turned to anger, and when the Man went to roll kiss her, she didn't roll out of the way. With raw, hidden talent, Alexia used her strength to knock him off her body and head butt him. The Man yelled in fury. The gods were awed as a scrawny little nine year old grabbed the him and kicked and punched the man, and and ran to what looked like the kitchen, Your could hear doors slamming as she came back into view with an emotionless expression on her face as she turned him over so he faced her. She looked him in the eyes as she brought the knife down on his stomach repeatedly, until he stopped moving all together.

"She shouldn't be able to do that," Athena muttered to herself, with a face that said 'I'm thinking hard, but don't ask what about.'

"Yes," Zeus narrowed his eyes at me, and I glared back. "All the more dangerous, if she is the child of the prophecy."

With a look of desperation she fell to her knees and cried. I thought Ares might explode with glee from what Alexia had done to Gabe. Even though she had just been raped over and over again and killed a man, it made me proud to know this man didn't break my daughter. He only made her stronger.

"She would be a nice Hunter…" Artemis trailed off in thought.

The front door open and there stood Sally with a terrified look on her face as she took in the site of what lay on her living room floor.

"Alexandria."She called out as she stepped over the dead body. "Mommy's home, I know you're angry with me. But I had to let him do it. Without him they'll come for you."she explained as she found our daughter curled up on the couch.

Alexandria looked up her with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll never forgive you. I hate you."She chocked out as she ran to her room.

Sally fell to the floor in shock before looking in the air. "I failed you, Poseidon. I let our daughter be hurt and taken advantage of. She hates me and what happened today might have just shaped her future or changed it. You told me that heroes never have happy endings. You were right."She said as she cried her self to sleep.

The Throne was in silence as the screen when blank.

"Sally Jackson is right. After Alexandria being raped, this could change her whole course of her life."Athena Spoke. I looked as Hestia cried from her spot by the hearth, Apollo and Hermes looked down at the feet refusing to look at me. Ares had a spark of respect for Alexia in his eyes. To him Gabe's death and rape would make her stronger somehow. Zeus looked almost as if he regretted not letting Artemis turn him into a pig.

I saw all the Gods look and me in pity, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was that Alexandria Jackson, had lived another day and she was a survivor. I prayed Sally was wrong and that what had happened wouldn't change my daughter for the worse.

* * *

_**A.N/ Hey guys!**_

_**All I'm sayin' is that you guys better frickin like this chapter. I finished it the first time around, and then it all got deleted. Anyway, I'm really happy with how it turned out, but I really hope that you, as the reader, like it more. You all seem to like this, and I'm so thankful for your reviews. Next chapter will be a time skip three years and she will be and Yancy. Lastly, REVIEW AND RATE! 3333! Sunday or Saturday for Updates.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~CHAPTER FOUR~~**_

_~2005~_

For the next three years we would meet everyday and watch my daughter as her life went on. I never really got the chance to ever know her, but I knew one thing, After Sally allowing our daughter to be raped she truly was never the same again.

She became distance to her mother and they wold never be seen in the same room together again. After her rape,when us gods would check up on her via iris-message, she would look at Sally broken and ask, 'Why did you leave me alone' Sally would always just tell her 'it was to protect you'. I think after that she became even more distance.

This year my daughter was 12 and this experience would be the beginning of her life as a demigod.

All of the Gods gathered around on their thrones and prepared for another day of watching the Life of Alexandria Jackson.

It seemed that my daughter would be going on a field trip and she was stuck on the bus with a girl all of us had soon begun to hate and tire of, Nancy Bofit. Nancy and Alexia on the other hand, had been enemies since the first time they'd met. I'm not exactly sure what caused the "little punk" as Ares would say to hate my daughter, but she did.

"Poseidon, Its starting."Hestia informed me as i saw my daughter on the bus with 26 other "bad kids".

"I'm going kill her!" Alexia growled, already halfway out of her seat, ready to punch Nancy into tomorrow morning.

"FIGHT!"ARES CHEERED.

"Oh, sit down you idot."Athena said looking miffled. I snorted at the look on her face.

"Don't Alexia." Grover said, grabbing onto her arm trying to pull her back onto her seat. "You're already in enough trouble with the headmaster as it is. Besides I like peanut butter." He started to pick out pieces of the sandwich from his curly hair, trying to keep as much dignity as he could with peanut butter in his hair. You could tell she didn't like it, but she did what he wanted her to do, and sat as quietly and as calmly as a kid with ADHD could. All the while trying not to attack the red haired girl.

Chiron rolled at a leisurely pace through the museum as they followed him, listening as he talked with enthusiasm about all the artifacts. I found it really boring to listen about all of these things, considering I lived throughout it all and was the main topic.

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The big three are the brother's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Chiron pointed to each statue that was supposedly meant to be the us, "While the gods were known for their incredible power, they were also know for their rivalry. They were said to always be fighting, always threatening war."

Half the gods in the room boosted with pride at Chiron's words. I won't lie and say I didn't get a little smug myself.

The rest of Chiron's speech was drowned out, by the annoying, nasally laugh of Nancy Bobofit and her friends. Alexia looked annoyed and I could tell that Nancy's jabbering was getting on her nerves. I had learned all of my daughter facial expressions over the years.

"Will you shut up?" All eyes turned to Alexia as she shouted at Nancy, something I realized she hadn't really meant to do.

"Miss. Jackson, I'm sure if you have your own opinion, the class will be glad to hear it." Chiron insisted.

"Busted."Hermes grinned. I threw him a glare from my throne.

"Sorry sir. I hadn't meant to shout." He nodded at her before moving away to face an old picture of a man eating babies.

"Well in that case, do you mind telling us what this picture represents?" He indicated to the painting, which I recognized ammidetaly.

"That's Kronos, the king god-"

"GOD!"Everyone shouted. Of course with Zeus being the loudest.

"Cut her some slack, she still learning."I demanded.

"Sorry, Titan, and he's eating his kids because of a prophecy that was told. He would have eaten all his kids, if his wife hadn't caught on to what he was doing and hid baby Zeus, and gave him a rock instead, before hiding Zeus in the hills. When Zeus was old enough he caused his father to barf up his brothers and sisters," Collective groans came from most of the girls in the class while the boys starting whispering to their friends about how 'wicked' or 'cool' it must have been to see something like that.

"See."

"Nobody doubted you, Barnacle Beard."Athena laughed. Gods I hated her.

"Quite everyone, Miss. Jackson please continue." She nodded to Chiron in thanks.

"Then this huge war broke out between the gods and the Titans, which the gods ended up winning and ruled the earth from that moment onwards. That's the story anyway."

"Well done, Miss. Jackson," Chiron was about to continue speaking when Nancy whispered, or tried to anyway, to her friends

"Why do we have to learn this? It's not like when we go for a job interview they'll ask 'Please explain why Kronos eat his children'."

"Excellent question Miss. Bobofit," I watched as my daughter smirked slightly at Nancy's expense, busted. "Miss. Jackson, would you please explain to Miss. Bobofit why you are expected to know this." She shook her head at Chiron, completely clueless of the answer herself.

"I don't know sir" He looked as though he expected this answer and smiled warmly.

"Well, half credit Miss. Jackson. Yes, Zeus did in fact; feed his father a mixture of mustard and wine which caused him to throw up his children, who, being immortal ended up being fully grown. But enough about that for the time being, I suggest you all make your way back to the entrance to have your lunches. We will continue this in one hour."

Grover and Alexia followed the behind everyone else, making their way out of the museum.

"Miss. Jackson stay behind please." She looked to Grover with an apologetic look but he just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about me. I'll save you a seat." She thanked him and turned around to face ''Mr. Brunner.'' (Chiron)

"If this is about me shouting when you were speaking, I'm really sorry. Nancy had –" Chiron held up a hand to stop her from talking.

"I forgive you for that. But it wasn't the reason why I had called you back."

"Then what is it?"

He started going on about how she should start trying to improve her grades and concentrate harder in class. He said he would be disappointed to see me leave this year because of how bad her work was, which I think seemed a bit unfair. She was working hard, and was getting help from the teachers, but it was really hard to concentrate during classes when she had ADHD and can't even read what's in front of you. But all the same she said was she promised to try her hardest, even though I knew that her hardest, probably wasn't the best. Chiron looked at the steel that was in the corner of the room with sad eyes, like he had been at the girl's funeral. Probably had, he was old enough to.

"Why don't you head outside and make the most of the hour. I'm sure Grover is waiting for you. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain."

Chiron's prediction about it going to rain looked as though it might come true. Dark clouds rolled over head, blocking out the sun that had been shining down on us for the entire morning. The funny thing was, that it was mostly coming from me and Zeus. I means why would i steal his stupid master bolt?

When she had sat down, Grover had turned to her immediately,

"Detention?"

"From Brunner? Na, I don't think I have ever seen him give detention to anyone, not even Bobofit."

"Lucky. What did he want to talk about then?"

"No much just asked me to work harder and improve my grades. Something about expecting great things from me," Grover looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes as though he didn't expect anything less. Before she could question him about it he pushed his apple in front of her face.

"Do you want this? I'm not really hungry." She thanked him and took the apple away from him, not really bothering to think about the way he had looked at her in that way. They sat in silence for a while and I stared down the busy streets of Manhattan, thinking about how close I was to my daughter. It would be easy enough to poof away from Olympus and be there. But then I realized two things. One, Zeus wouldn't let me and Two, Zeus was an asshole. I was brought out of my thoughts by a red blur.

"Oops." Nancy Bobofit smirked as she tipped the rest of her lunch onto Grover's lap.

She tried to keep calm and do what the school's councilor had told her to do whenever she had gotten got mad, take deep breaths and think of something that made her smile. But she was so mad I guess that all those tips flew right out the window.

All I saw, was that one minute Nancy was in front of them smirking like crazy, then the next she was on her butt in the middle of the fountain screaming her head off, something along the line of, 'Alexia pushed me! She pushed me" But I could barely hear her. I was in shock, how could that have happened so fast? My daughter was really this powerful at such an young age. Zeus would definitely start to suspect her more and want to kill her.

"She already to powerful for her age."Zeus commented. It took all had in me not to take him and smash his head into his throne.

"Stronger than you daughter, Thalia was."I said cheekily. Gotcha, I thought as I saw his face burn red from anger.

"Did you see-"

"The water it just-"

"-Looked like it grabbed her"

Mrs. Dodds went straight to see Nancy, who was practically hysterical, and help her out of the fountain. Promising to get her a new pair of trousers from the museum gift shop, before she turned to Alexia, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Alexandria Jackson," She nodded her head slowly before looking towards the ground, expecting the worst. "Follow me." Her sickly sweet voice commanded. Unfortunately for Alexia, when she speaks like that to her like that, It know You're in serious trouble.

"Sometime today would be nice Miss. Jackson." I looked up expecting to see Miss. Dodds a few feet away from me but found she was at the top of the stairs, near the museum entrance.

How had she gotten there so fast? Of course she would be a monster.

"Mrs. Dodds?"

"Did you really think you'd get away with it?" Alexia looked around confused still no seeing her anywhere, I figured it would probably be a good idea if she just ran while she could.

"It was an accident; I don't even remember pus-"

"Don't play dumb with me honey. That act you put on every day may fool everyone else, but it doesn't fool me."

"What act? Mrs. Dodds, I don't know what you're talking about!" She spun around quickly to face Alexia, her mouth turned up into a snarl.

"Its a fury."Athena whispered in shock.

"Curse you Hades!"I yelled in frustration.

"Where is it?" she shook her head confused,

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Tell me where it is and I'll make your death go by quicker. But if you don't," She looked at Alexia with hunger. I had faith in my child. I knew she could hold her own and she would survive this, well at least I hope she could.

"Death? Is this some kind of joke?" Alexia questioned.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mrs. Dodds crouched low into a predatory stance before jumping high into the air and exploded into this huge leathery looking bird.

"Oh my," Alexia turned around and started to run towards the exit, only to find her way blocked by the thing that used to be Mrs. Dodds.

"Just leave me alone!" she turned around and started to make her way back towards a fire escape that was luckily enough, close by. But once again, her way was blocked.

"Alexandria!" Both Alexia and the fury looked behind her, surprised to see Chiron wheeling himself into the room, when he saw that he had their attention he threw something into the air, and it was only as it got closer to me I realized it was a pen. Riptide,I thought. It would serve my daughter well. By instinct, she raised her hands to catch it. But when she caught the pen, it changed into a three foot long bronze sword.

A loud growl came from behind her and she turned around fast enough to see that the fury, had decided that enough was enough and charged at her.

Something in her obviously knew what to do, she just swung the sword in front of her and watched as a huge gash appeared at her side. The fury burst into dust.

"That's what I'm talkin about"Ares cheered.

."This is too weird to real. It must be a dream," she said nodding her head, believing what she had just said to herself. "Yeah, it was a dream. Just a dream."

"She's trying to convince herself that it wasn't real."Athena pointed out the obvious.

"What do mortals say these days?"Dionysus questioned, "Well duh."

Everyone laughed at her face expression.

"We will resume watching tomorrow, but for now council dismissed."Zeus said before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Once a drama queen always a drama queen, I thought before going to my palace underwater.

* * *

~The Next Day~

A portal like shape opened in the middle of the throne room, for all Olympian's to see. A Camaro was hurling down a slippery street, discouraged by the rain and howling winds. My eyebrows creased. What in the Hades was going on?

Ares leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. "A chase," he said excitement plain in his voice. "I love a good classic scene like that."

"Grover," she asked, staring at the satyr's furry legs with a funny expression. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but since when have you been part donkey?!"

The throne room laughed at Grover the satyr's reaction.

"I am half goat thank you very much," he said offended. "I expected better of you Alexia!" He spat out her name like it was burning a hole through his tongue, which I frowned upon. How would Alexia know?

"You mean a satyr,"Alexia asked, her eyes going wide. "Is this all from mythology, is that thing" she jammed her finger toward the back window "a monster?"

"Well, you can't say she doesn't catch on fast," Hera chuckled. I was surprised; Alexia definitely didn't get her brains from me, that's for sure.

The view from inside the car switched to the road. A hairy, huge mass that could be known as the Minotaur was chasing the Camaro. My eyebrows furrowed. They were close to the camp, but close usually wasn't good enough by demigod standards.

"Jeez," Hermes breathed. "Poor kid, I hope she'll get there safely." It was one of those unique moments when Hermes transformed from a prankster to a man. I knew that he could relate, since it was only a couple years ago that his son, Luke, and his friends were being hounded by monsters.

"Grover," I turned to see Alexia put her brave face on, her voice void of all emotion. "Does this have to do with those three ladies with the yarn? You said that something bad happened when they appeared."

"She saw the fates."gasped Demeter. I prayed my daughter made it to camp safely.

Grover opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. He must have figured out what danger Alexia was in. The Fates never meddle in mortal lives, unless they're about to give you a sign that your human expiration date was close.

"One more mile," Sally whispered, but her voice rang throughout the throne room in a way that only happened when the gods were being prayed to. "Please. Please." We looked toward Zeus, but he shook his head, no sympathy on his face.

The thunder shook the floor, and I saw where he had cast the lightning at. The Camaro flipped upside down, skidding like a turtle on its back.

"If the child thinks it funny to steal my lightning, she can have some more." Zeus had a look of vindictive pleasure in his eyes. I stood to fight, my trident appearing in my hand. The ground shook again, but not from thunder. I was causing an earthquake to rumble across the room. I might've attacked Zeus, but I felt a warm hand on my arm.

Hestia.

"Brothers," she whispered "do not fight. For violence only causes sadness and anger." Hestia looked at me and pointed to the portal. "Poseidon, your daughter is unhurt."

I heard Alexia cough and sputter, and it was enough to make me sit down and watch again.

"Mom?" she moaned. We were all so surprised she even called out for Sally. It was no secret that she detested her mother even after 3 years.

"Alexia!" The relief in Sally's voice was mixed with urgency. The deafening footsteps of the Minotaur became more ear-shattering by the moment. "Get out of the car, quickly!"

Just as she turned to kick the door open, Alexia seemed to remember the satyr. She shook him desperately.

"Grover!" she yelled. "Grover Underwood, come on!"

He remained still.

Artemis closed her eyes briefly. "It is not his time. He shall live."

"Food!" Grover moaned.

Relief flooded Alexia's face as she dragged the satyr out of the car with her. With Sally's aid, they dragged him uphill.

"Oh no," I whispered, panicked. The Minotaur had reached the car, and even though my lover and daughter were away from there, I thought of how Sally wouldn't be able to pass the pine tree, with her mortal blood. There was a determination in her eyes, and when I thought of her promise to protect Anna, and her old, reckless ways, I couldn't help but be scared out of my mind. If only she had done as she had promised three years ago, I thought sadly.

"Come one, Mom," Alexia tugged on Sally's sleeve. "We need to go!" She began heaving Grover up the hill, only to look back and see her mother planted firmly where she was.

Sally opened her mouth, probably to tell Alexia that she couldn't come, that it was too late, but the Minotaur had found them.

And he grabbed Sally.

"NO!" Alexia and I screamed in unison.

"Run!" Sally croaked before the wretched monster gave her a big squeeze, and she exploded into dust.

The throne room was in silence. Ares was grinning stupidly at all the action, but I was too depressed to even kill him for it. All the gods lowered their heads in honor of Sally Jackson, and Apollo made a movement to pat my shoulder, but seemed to withdraw at the last moment. I was shaking with grief, not letting a shout escape me. With my last bit of energy, I remembered how Alexia might die if she curled up like I did, and I gave her my blessings. I loved Sally even if she failed to protect our child.

The shock in her eyes turned to anger, and when the Minotaur charged, she didn't roll out of the way. With raw, hidden talent, Alexia used her strength to bounce onto the monster's head. The Minotaur roared in fury. The gods were awed as a scrawny little twelve year old grabbed the horn, and in one big pull, snapped it off.

"She shouldn't be able to do that," Athena muttered to herself, with a face that said 'I'm thinking hard, but don't ask what about.'

"Yes," Zeus narrowed his eyes at me, and I glared back. "All the more dangerous, if she is the child of the prophecy."

With a great buck, the Minotaur threw Alexia off his back. I thought Ares might explode with glee from all the fighting. Even though Alexia must've hit her head extremely hard on the ground, she managed to stand back up.

"Gods, is this girl invincible?" Demeter's face was drawn in awe.

"She would be a nice Hunter…" Artemis trailed off in thought.

Hmm...

The Minotaur charged yet again, but Alexia was ready. She quickly drove the sharp horn between the beast's ribs, and with one last screech, the Minotaur dissolved into dust.

"Whoa…" Ares said. It had been a long time since any of the gods had witnessed a hero that young defeat a monster that big. "Now that's what a real girl should be like! A sexy warrior woman!" I growled low in my throat, and Ares shut up.

Alexia stood up and shuffled over to Grover. She was shaking from trauma and terror. I breathed out a sigh of relief when she walked past Thalia's tree, safe at last. Alexandria Jackson limped to the Big House, where Chiron hurried out to check out the noises. Alexia collapsed at his feet.

"Help…monster…my mom…Grover." And she passed out cold.

Chiron hurriedly checked her pulse and then looked relieved. "William! Travis!" he shouted as he placed Grover on his back.

"Travis/Will?" Hermes/Apollo whispered. They had always had a soft spot for them boys.

A blond camper with blue eyes and another camper with brown hair, blue eyes rushed out of the Big House. "Grover!" they exclaimed worriedly.

"The satyr is fine,"Chiron explained quickly. "But we need to get the girl to the infirmary."

Aphrodite squealed as the boys looked down at Alexandria, nodded, and scooped her up as if she weighed nothing. But at that moment, it didn't matter that Alexia curled to the blond's chest in her sleep, or that the brunette was staring at her like a piece of meat, or that Grover Underwood was getting a pony ride from Chiron (something that I would have normally given up my godly ship for), or even that Zeus cursed the fact that Alexia had survived. All that mattered was that Alexandria Jackson, had once again lived another day and had wowed the gods.

**A.N/ Hey guys!**

**REVIEW, FAVE, HEART, WHATEVER IT IS YOU GUYS DO. JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. UPDATES SUNDAY OR SATURDAY.**

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON, BUT I SURE AS HELL OWN ALEXANDRIA JACKSON!


	5. Chapter 5

**FOR PICTURES GO TO THE WEBSITE ON PROFILE, THERE YOU'LL FIND THE CHAPTER OUTFITS!**

**_~~Chapter Five~~_**

I could feel someone nudging me as I took my seat in my throne. It was the day after we had witnessed the Fury and Minotaur fight; We were back in the same place as before. The impact of Sally's death hadn't hit me hard as I expected, and it had to be noticeable. Besides my lack of enthusiasm, a typhoon near Japan didn't go unnoticed. Watching Alexia had seemed like a good idea at first, but now I was starting to wonder whether or not Poseidon, the awesome and fun-loving Sea God would still be awesome and fun-loving after this.

The touch nudged me again, a little more impatiently, and I turned to my left to see Athena with a displeased sneer on her face. I sighed. "What do you want, Bird Brian?"

Her sneer turned to a scowl. "I just thought that you should know that Sally Jackson may not be as dead as it may seem." I straightened up. This could benefit Alexandria. "I won't tell you anything but that, even your level of intelligence should be enough to figure the rest out." And she walked away.

As I thought about it, I remembered Sally bursting into a gold dust, which, come to think of it, was something I had never seen before. Also, there was no blood (well, not counting Alexia's) where she had exploded. Slowly, I began to put the pieces together, until the only question was where Sally would have gone. Before I could even think about it, Zeus stepped in front of the room.

"Today," he thundered "we gather once more to look upon Alexandria Jackson. Let us begin." Dramatic as always.

The portal opened in the same spot as last time, and we were looking at the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. William Solace and Travis Stoll stood at the edge of a bed, gazing at Alexia, who was curled into the blankets, her hair, a brown mass of waves behind her. Aphrodite shrieked.

"So how does it feel to be looking at possibly one of your future daughter-in-law?" The Love Goddess wiggled her eyebrows while Hermes and Apollo glanced nervously at me. I laughed for the first time since yesterday, when Sally had disappeared.

"I approve, Hermes, Apollo," and their faces cleared. I hurriedly lowered my tone to a threatening menace "but if they hurts her, Alexia's heart won't be the only thing that's broken." Even though I knew Zeus would never allow me to interfere, it amused me to see the messenger god and sun god scared for their son's life.

William sat down on a chair next to the bed and tilted Alexia's head up. He grabbed a bowl of ambrosia and spooned it into my daughter's mouth. I knew that he was only healing her, but I still felt awkward watching him feed Alexia.

"She kinda cute, don't ya think Will?"questioned Travis slyly.

"I had a dream about her. The same one I've been having for months now. She's gonna change our lives and I'm still no sure wheter its for the better or not."he spoke.

"Your first child in over 60 years with the gift of prophecy, brother." said Artemis.

"Yes. I knew he would be special."Apollo said, being serious for the first time since this all started.

"Whos? Mine, Yours, and Connor?"he asked stunned.

"You and Connor share the same Mother and Father, but his life isn't intertwined with yours, but at the end he'll be with us again. I just don't know what these visions and things i've been seeing mean yet."Will answered.

"Well, I know one thing."

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind being tied to this pretty girl for the rest of my life."he laughed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"Aphrodite screamed.

We'd be deaf before the day was over with.

When the bowl was half empty, Chiron trotted in. Solace laid the bowl on the bedside and stood up. Chiron patted his shoulder in a fatherly way.

"How is she doing, Will?"

"Yeah," I repeated "Please, tell us how she's doing, Will!"

"Well," the boy said "I guess she's doing alright. She's woken up few times, so it won't be long till she gains consciousness"

Chiron nodded happily, and then looked at Will and Travis. "Tread carefully, my boy. What with the bolt's disappearance, we can only hope that the gods will not start a war."

Zeus growled. "And yet they look after the girl who stole it!"

"She just found out she's a hero, Zeus!" I exclaimed. "What, do you think that she stole it walking home from her boarding school?!"

Zeus scowled and thunder rumbled, but I got no response.

In the time of our argument, Chiron had left the room and Will Solace was back to feeding Alexia ambrosia. Ares groaned.

"Are we gonna have to sit here for five hours watching this kid feed the Sea Spawn? Where's the action?" The funniest thing about us gods is that we are all the same stereotype. I go to the beach every day, Athena reads every minute, and Hermes has a strange obsession with kleptomaniacs.

For about half an hour more, nothing happened. And then Alexia stirred.

Hermes and Apollo looked over from their thumb war as she tried to sit up against the headboard. I guess she must have been really out of it, because as she straightened, she didn't notice Travis Stoll helping her.

"Oh, she's in for a surprise," Hephaestus grunted, and I couldn't tell if he meant from Travis, or from what awaited her at the camp.

Alexia suddenly froze. She turned to look at Will, who had backed off once he'd made sure his patient was alright, she looked at the ambrosia on the table, she looked out the window where the archery fields were visible, and then she looked at her hands, which were badly scarred.

"Where a-a-am I?" Alexia croaked, her voice cracked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Travis's lip twisted as he smiled gently at her.

"But," Alexia seemed to be trying to remember something, and my stomach clenched when I realized she have to go through the pain of mourning her mother, the only sane relative she had. Though as I remember how much she detested Sally, I wasn't so sure how this would play out. "My- my mom!" she gasped, her shaking hand coming up to her mouth "Where is my mother?!"

Travis was no longer smiling. He sat on the corner of the bed. "You were in a nasty fight. I don't know how much you remember, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry."

Alexia didn't cry. Maybe she was in shock, or maybe she thought that it wouldn't be smart t trust the creeper who she didn't know, or maybe she didn't care.

"And Grover?"

"Fine, thanks to Artemis," Hera mumbled. Artemis glared, like she was already regretting sparing the boy, satyr or not.

"He's great," Will sighed gratefully. "Got away with only a twisted ankle, lucky goat."

"One more question," Alexia asked, her voice solidifying. "Who the hell are you?"

I was glad that Will and Travis could take a joke, because they were laughing along with the rest of us. Alexia looked at them like they were insane.

"I'm Will. I'm a medic. Been here 4 years."

"I'm Travis. I'm the official prankster around here. Been here 6 years.

"Hermes, Apollo" I asked "how old are your sons?" Good guy or not, there was no way I could allow my only daughter at the time to date a guy 10 years older than her.

"I think he's turning 14 this November."

"Will's already 14 and going to be 15 in April."

I thought about it and finally came up with the decision that one-two years wasn't that big of an age difference, especially in Greek mythology. It was better three years with a mortal boy than millions with an immortal.

"I'm Alexia Jackson." Anna responded, even though I was pretty sure they already knew from Chiron.

"Doesn't she mean Solace or Stoll," Aphrodite asked innocently. Everyone laughed.

Will checked his watch and frowned. "As much as I really don't want to make you deal with Mr. D, he told me that as soon as you woke up you'd have to go outside."

"No problem," Alexia sighed "I'm not one for bed rest anyway."

Within 10 minutes, Will supplied Alexia with a camp shirt and jeans (she changed in the bathroom, to my relief, but it didn't stop that child of Hermes from trying to catch a peek.) and then helped her out to the porch. The jean shorts revealed a hell of a scar on her leg, which spiraled at her knee and stretched to her ankle. It must have been extremely painful, because Travis was basically carrying her out to the porch.

Dionysus, Chiron, and Grover sat at a square table while they played pinochle, a game that is so boring I almost tried to find a way to drown myself when I was forced to play. They all looked up when the footsteps of Alexia, Travis, and Will became audible. Grover jumped up and hugged Alexia.

"How sweet." Demeter watched as Travis stepped back to allow Grover room.

"I don't think sweet is the word," Aphrodite purred. "I think flirty might be more suitable."

"No!" I shouted "My daughter is not having goat/human hairy babies!"

"Yeah," Apollo agreed "She's having blonde, blue eyed children!"

I just dropped my head into my hands exasperatedly.

"Alexia!" Grover beamed "I'm so happy you're alright! She is alright, right?" He asked Will nervously.

"She's fine, G-man. But if you trample her again, she might not be."

Grover grinned and opened his mouth to retort, but Dionysus interrupted.

"So this is the little girl who caused all the gossip among camp." Alexia looked offended obviously not amused with the whole 'little' thing, but didn't comment. The Wine God went on. "And now I've got another one of you brats to deal with."

"You know you love us Mr. D."Travis grinned cheekily.

"No, Trevor I do not. You and that horrid brother of yours."

"I thought your name was Travis?"Alexia asked looking put off.

"Who cares."Dionysus said interrupting her.

Alexia seemed to be ready say something harsh, but decided against it. Instead, she went with cheeky, which never hurt. Well, it hurts the receiver's pride, but I use sarcasm way too much to object to that.

"I guess I'm just too popular," she sarcastically said "I always have to be a topic of talk." To complete the sentence, Alexia flicked her ponytail up and skipped to her the railing with her hands on her hips. Will snorted.

The throne room echoed with laughter. "I'm really starting to like her," Apollo and Hermes chorused.

Alexia spotted Chiron. "Mr. Brunner, I guess I should know your actual name. I'm just gonna assume that, like everyone else here, you're not who I think you are."

"You will find out soon, child. But, you are right, it was a pseudonym." Chiron's eyes twinkled with amusement.

The look on Alexia's face was kind of hilarious, and it was obvious that she didn't know what that word meant. But then again, if I were the age I looked, I would not have known what a pseudonym was either.

"From your acceptance of Grover," Chiron motioned toward the satyr, whose pants were not on "I assume that you have figured out the secret?"

Alexia hesitantly nodded. "Greek mythology isn't as much 'mythology' as it sounds."

Dionysus glanced up from the cards. "Well at least this one has some form of brains. That's a first."

"Especially for a Sea Spawn," Athena muttered. I might've cared, but the crack had been used so many times, it was more like a paper cut than a burn.

"Well then, I suppose there's no need for the initiation video. We might as well move onto the tour of camp," Chiron proceeded "Will?"

"Why can't I go?"Travis whined.

"That last stunt you and Connor pulled is the reason why. Now run along and find you brother."Chiron instructed. Travis walked away but not before saying his goodbyes to my daughter.

"Will?"

"You know, I'm gonna get so old that you'll need to ask someone else to do these tours, and then you'll be really screwed."

The gods laughed.

"I think you're forgetting that Annabeth is 3 years younger than you."

"Dammit, let's go Alexia."

And once again, the scene ended with William Solace pulling my daughter somewhere she didn't know. The day that had started with pain ended with jokes, and now, my daughter was finally safe at camp, and my biggest fear was her growing up.

_**A.N/ HELLO MY LOVLIES!**_

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter for ya, I hope ya like! Nothing more to say here then how amazing you guys are. I love all of your reviews, the keep me writing. So, REVIEW AND RATE! IF I GET ATLEAST 10 READS, I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** ~~Chapter Six~~**_

The next day we all rejoined once more to observe my daughter. I could tell that some of the gods and goddesses were already tiring of this routine, but none spoke up to object when Zeus announced that we had all gathered again to watch Alexandria Jackson, blah, blah, blah and everything else that goes along. Even though Alexia hadn't really done anything wrong, I was afraid that some of the Olympians would hate her already for causing so much of their free time to disappear. I still can't really understand that, because all the Olympians do when they're not on duty is hook up or walk around random countries messing with mortals.

When the rainbow portal existed in the throne room once more, we were looking at a view of camp. Alexia was limping slightly, but with Will occasionally steadying her they as moved along fast enough.

"These are the stables, as I'm sure you noticed," Will pointed out "and those are our Pegasus."

Alexia faltered and looked weirdly at the Pegasus. Will glanced at her and smiled slightly.

"Yes, they have wings. No, you should not pass out dramatically."

"Um, do they happen to talk, too?" Alexia was still staring at the horse crossbreeds, and I laughed. The gods and goddesses stared at me.

"She's my child," I explained "and can therefore hear the thoughts of horses, fish, or anything else in my domain."

Athena nodded and said "Well she better have enough sense not to tell Solace anything. He'll have her back in the infirmary, without a doubt."

"Talk?" Will asked "No, not even Greek Mythology includes talking Pegasus into the mix. Why," Will grinned "you hearing voices?"

Alexia bit her lip and shook her head hesitantly. Will looked at her uncertainty, like he noticed her hesitation, but turned away from the stables, leading Alexia toward the circle of cabins. Alexia glanced uncertainty back at the stables and I could only wonder what the Pegasus were saying to her. I hoped they weren't ranting about 'oh-my gods that's Poseidon's daughter' because that wasn't really the way I had wanted to her to find out about her parentage. When it came to claiming her, there were two reasons I didn't right when she walked over the property line. First, Alexia had enough to handle at camp without having to worry about sitting alone at dinner, living in her own cabin, and having the other campers stare at her, whispering about that daughter of the Big Three. And this takes away my pride. I was truly scared that once my identity was revealed, she would hate me. Despite the rumors and talk, most of the gods did care about what their children thought, even if we were ordered not to.

"Welcome to the archery range. If you ever need to find me, or any Child of Apollo, we will probably be here or in the infirmary." She nodded her head at Will in understanding.

"So you're the son of Apollo?"

"Yeah, God of Music, Poetry, Medicine, Archery etcetera, etcetera."

"My kids loves me."boosted Apollo.

"Surrreee..."Said Artemis smirking slightly.

"How often are you needed in the infirmary?"

"Not that often, of course I am supposed to be working there anyway, being a son of Apollo means that healing people is second nature, but I am rarely called for emergency's. Everyone is quite cautious here, so it's rare we get to see bad cases, but it's mostly broken bones."

"Broken bones?" He laughed at her worried expression

"We might be cautious, but sometimes we can get too involved in training sessions."

"Good to know." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"screeched Aphrodite.

"Relax, if you stay out of peoples way when they are like that, then you should be fine."

"Knowing me, that won't be possible." He laughed and led the way out of the archery leaving the Archery range, Will took them past a climbing wall where satyrs where rushing up the wall as though someone had promised instant death if they didn't reach the top. Lucky for my daughter, because of her water powers she should be able to withstand a little bit of heat.

"Is that lava?" Will nodded. "Real lava." Once again he nodded. She stood with her mouth open as she stared at the lava at the bottom of the wall, watching as it bubbled dangerously.

"There's rocks too." she spun around to face Will, probably wondering how could he be so calm about that.

"Rocks? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Your son is scaring her half to death."Demeter scolded Apollo.

Apollo looked at her saying 'What do you expect me to do?' motions.

"There's lava as well if you hadn't noticed, that's worse than just some rocks." she looked at him wide eyed.

"How could you be so calm about that, they could get killed."

"That's the point." Will walked away from the wall making her hurry behind him so she wouldn't get lost. Eventually they had made it to a series of buildings in the middle of camp. There were built of they were standing in a U shape, none of them were the same, each building had a different theme. One had a thatched roof with flowers and trees growing out of every visible surface(Demeter), while one had barbed wire trailing along the roof and a real boar's head hanging over the door(Ares), then there was one made of solid gold(Apollo)!

All the Gods clapped as their cabins made way into the view.

"Is that real gold?" she asked Will.

"Of course. Could she expect any less from us Gods?"Apollo said in outrage.

"Yeah, that's cabin seven, my cabin or as it's more commonly known, the Apollo cabin"

"You live there?" He nodded.

"Wow." He nodded

"I don't get it. All of the cabins are so crowded, but how come they just don't move some of the campers into those cabins." She pointed at my cabin, number three, Zeus' cabin, number one, and Artemis' cabin. "They're completely empty!"

"Okay,"Will explained quickly glancing up at the sky a.k.a Olympus as if to check for a storm (couldn't blame him, Zeus gets offended so easily you'd think he was a teenage girl). "Here's the thing. Each cabin is strictly for only that god's or goddesses' daughters and sons. If you extend your stay at another cabin other than your own, well, let's just try not to do that, alright?"

Alexia nodded but then said "Well, then I guess Hermes has been a bit busy lately."

Will and Hermes laughed. I smiled a little; at least one god here could take a joke without throwing a hissy fit about disgracing royalty.

"Hermes is the one exception," Will smiled. "He's the god of travelers, so it's kind of his responsibility to welcome the unclaimed into Cabin Eleven."

"How many unclaimed are there?" Hermes frowned at Alexia's question and looked accusingly at all the rest of us. He clapped his hands and the cupped them around his mouth. "Claim your gods damned children, people!"

Will's expression darkened. "Well, I'll just tell you that, including Travis, there are only eight of Hermes' actual kids in that cabin. Hopefully you can do the math and see just how lazy the gods have gotten over the millennia."

"That's rude," Athena grumbled. Hephaestus nodded along. The god was a good guy, but I knew that he was one of the touchier ones when it came to disrespect.

"He has a point," Apollo defended. "How long would it take you to snap your fingers and lessen the overpopulation in Hermes's cabin? What would you guys do if he refused to take the unclaimed anymore? Your children would have to sleep in the stables!"

"Anyway, over there is the toilets and showers, and over there is the amp-" He was forced to stop talking when someone decided to push past him and stand right in front of me.

"Lookie girls, fresh meat." A pig-faced girl stood infront of my daughter. She had Ares written all over her.

"Oh yeah!" Ares fist pumped the air "Let's show this runt not to mess with my kids." At my look, Ares quickly amended himself. "I mean, let's, um, greet her the Ares way. With, uh, respect and, um, kindness." I almost laughed at how uncomfortable Ares was with even mentioning kindness and respect and not internal bleeding.

"And, who are you?" The pig-faced girl smirked down at Alexia.

"Name's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Never, forget my name."

Alexandria snorted."I think it will be bit hard to forget you. You not very easy to miss."

Will- bless him- opened his mouth angrily to defend Alexia, but she waved him off.

Behind Clarisse and her friends I saw Will shaking his head and waving his arms about frantically.

"What that meant to mean?"

She looked up Clarisse with a raised eyebrow."It means that you're a hard person to forget, as I just said. Or are you just as stupid as you look?"

"You idiots are just like the Minotaur! Ugly, smelly, and has exactly one battle strategy!"

"BUUUUUUURRRRN!" Apollo hollered. "I'm the God of Medicine, and even I can't heal that burn!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT!"Chanted Ares.

Clarisse grabbed Alexia by the collar of her shirt and began to drag her towards the toilets."I'm going to give you a real welcome to the camp."She kicked open a toilet stall door and managed to get Alexia onto her knees in front of the toilet."This is what we do to brats who don't know their own place in this camp." She pushed the back of her head down towards the toilet, I braced my hand at the sides of the seat, someone needed to step in and help her.

Clarisse pushed harder against her, trying to get her head into the toilet, but she wasn't relenting. I heard the pipes start groaning but paid no attention to them. My attention was solely focused on my daughter. She had strong will power if that was anything to go by.

"Stop struggling and get your head down th-" started to spray out of the toilet, gallons of water stared to come out of the toilet, dowsing everything with everything had calmed down, I looked around with wide eyes. Everything was covered with toilet water, everything that is, except Alexia.

"She already showing powers?"Thundered Zeus.

"Hmm, even faster that your Thalia did."I said as i egged him on.

"You little brat! I'm gonna get you for this"

"But I didn't do this!"Her words were heard by deaf ears as Clarisse and her friend's stormed outside, all looking as though they had jumped into a pool of water.

With shaky legs, she stood up and made her way back outside.

When she made it outside Will rushed right up to her, looking for any evidence that she was hurt."Alexia are you all right? What happened? Why was Clarisse soaking wet?"

"You know what. I don't really know."

"Well, then," Will regained himself "let's show you around your new home for however long you'll be staying here.

And they walked through the door, ending another day of watching and observation.

_**A.N/ HEY LOVELIES!**_

_**Hi, guys! Here's your next chapter! Love you guys! REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE 3! DON'T FORGET TO GO TO THE PROFILE FOR PICTURES! READ MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL**_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~ ~ Chapter Seven ~ ~**_

_'Another day of looking at my daughter life here we come'_, I thought as I took my seat at my Throne.

"Here we are, Cabin 11. Home to the unclaimed and the children of Hermes, and now, your new home." Will said as they stood in front of a slightly bigger than average cabin. It looked homey enough, although it could probably do with a bit of work done to it. The brown paint that had been painted onto the walls was peeling off in some places and cracking in others. A few of the floor boards on the steps that led up to the door were loose, and were in desperate need of being nailed. Definitely Hermes Cabin.

"My Cabin." Cheered Hermes.

"You should really fix that place up." Demeter criticized. Hermes was scowling at her.

But other that those small problems, it seemed friendly enough.

"Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there looking like a goldfish?" She looked towards Will and seemed surprised to see that during the time she'd had spent staring at the cabin, he walked ahead of her and was now by the steps that led up to the door.

She jogged up to him and was about to make her way up the stairs when Will held out his arm in front of her.

"Remember, the children of Hermes are notorious thieves, so keep anything you have on you that would catch their eye out of their sight."

"Your Kids better not steal from her."I warned him. He gulped slightly, before nodding quickly.

She nodded her head and followed slowly behind him up the small flight of stairs, suddenly looking nervous of meeting her new cabin mates.

Will looked back at her with a smile of encouragement.

"You ready."

"As ready as I can be." Will knocked loudly against the door as they waited for someone to answer. It had barely been a few seconds before the door swung open and the sound of chatter reached our ears.

A tall blonde figure who towered over Will and Alexia, stood in the doorway, hand still holding onto the door handle as though he was waiting for an excuse to shut the door.

"Hey Will, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Luke, I'd like you to meet Alexandria, Chiron asked me to show her around camp so I thought it would probably be a good idea to show her where she'd be staying." she stepped out from behind Will and took in her surroundings, which seemed to be focused on the boy.

Luke, was decent. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes stood out against tanned skin. He had a scar that ran from his eye to his chin and looked as if he could hold his own in a fight.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled shyly at him when he grinned at her.

"Do I sense another potential love interest?" Aphrodite mused.

"Give it a rest Aphrodite, she doesn't need love. She'd be better off as a Hunter."Artemis said, attempting to ruin it for her.

"Not everyone wants to be a virgin forever."

I ignored them after that, all I know is that a brawl was about to start if they weren't broken up.

"Name's Luke Castellan, counselor of cabin eleven, son of Hermes." she shook his hand with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Alexandria Jackson, daughter of unknown." He laughed.

"Well we're a bit short on room, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find something for you."

"I'll take what I can get."

"I'm afraid that all we'll be able to get you will be a sleeping bag on the floor." she seemed surprised at this, some of the Gods did tend to forget to claim their children.

"Claim Your Children!"snarled Hermes.

I turned my attention back to Will as he placed a hand on Alexia's shoulder.

"I have to go and get ready for Dinner, but I'll see you later yeah?"

"No problem, bye Will." she waved to Will as he left. She looked back at Luke and smiled at him. He motioned for her to follow him into the cabin. He led her to a closet at the end of the building and pulled out a sleeping bag and a small toiletry bag.

"Thanks."

He smiled at her and started to walk over to where I assumed he slept. He turned back to her when he had walked only a few steps.

"Dinner is in a few minutes try not to get too settled." She thanked him and turned back to her space and sighed.

"Hey! Alexandria!, Welcome To the Hermes Cabin." someone called out.

She turned around and we saw Travis Stoll and someone who looked as if he could be his twin walking with him.

"Oh, Hey Travis and yah, Cabin 11 seems cool so far."

He nodded, "This is my little brother Connor. Unlike most of us here, he's my full brother."

"Hey Alexandria." Connor said.

"Nice to meet you. You guys look just like twins."

They laughed. "We get that a lot. it comes in handy when we do pranks." they confirmed.

"Dinner starting soon, follow us."

When it came time for them to sacrifice their food, we all smelt her offering to us.

Whoever you are, tell me. Please.

'Soon, I thought, Soon'

We watched as they spent dinner talking about our families, but unfortunately that subject had only lasted until Alexia questioned them about their mother.

"Do you still see your mother?"

"Not since we started here at camp."

"Its been a long time." Hermes said. None of us bothered to reply.

After dinner she followed Travis to an outdoor arena, which the Amphitheater.

Her eyes caught Clarisse's and I shuddered slightly. If looks could kill, Alexia would be dead about a hundred times over. Something told me that Clarisse didn't appreciate what had happened earlier.

"You okay?" She jumped slightly at Luke's voice, not realizing how close he was to her.

"I don't think Clarisse like's me that much after earlier." Luke looked over at Clarisse and grimaced slightly at her glare.

"Well you did blast her with roller water."

"So it was true?" piped in Travis.

"Yeah it was," Her eyes widen, "Hang on. How did you find out?"

"Word travels fast around here. It's hard to keep anything a secret in camp."

"But it only happened a few hours ago, and there was barely anybody nearby."

"Like I said, word travels fast. So, how'd you do it?"

"No clue. One moment she's about to stick my head down the toilet, then the next second the toilet exploded."

"But people said they had seen you come out of the toilet completely dry." I nodded.

"Perks of being a child of me."I boosted slightly at the other gods.

"That's true, but I still don't know how it happened." He left the subject alone after that, then turned to one of his friends who were sat next to him. She looked around the campfire and smiled at Will when their eyes met.

'Everything okay?' she smiled and nodded before tilting her head in Clarisse's direction and shuddering.

'Don't worry 'bout it' He mouthed and she smiled at him.

'I won't'

"Awwwww, they're having a connection. How romantic." gushed Aphrodite.

"Will somebody shut her up already?" Complained Artemis.

"Who are you smiling at?" her head wiped around to look at Luke.

"Only Will, he was asking if I was alright." Luke looked up to where she was looking earlier and frowned slightly.

"I wouldn't let your feelings get the best of you when it comes to him." She looked at Luke in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Apollo is a complete player. Unfortunately for most, that means so are his kids. They are almost as bad as Aphrodite's children."

"Hey, lay off of Will. He's my friend and he's a good person. You're just mad that he's better at archery than you." teased Connor.

"He's still a player and will only break your heart." stated Luke.

"I resent that." Apollo stated looking miffled.

"Does that child have any respect for us!" demanded Hera.

"And you know this how?"

"I've been here for a long time, I notice things, if I didn't, how would I protect my brother's and sisters."

"That's a good point, but I'm only 12, and besides, Will was the first person I met here. He was just seeing if I was alright."

"If you say so"

"I am. Why does it bother you anyway?" Luke shrugged at her.

"It doesn't. Honestly. It's just my job to look after the younger campers."

"Is everything alright here?" she jumped in surprise as a voice sounded from behind them. You could see Travis and Connor rolling their eyes at the voice. Luke laughed at her reaction before turning around and began talking to the person who had seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Hey Ann. What's up?" Luke asked, completely ignoring the blond haired girl's question. Annabeth shrugged before sitting herself down in front of us.

"Not much. Just came over to say hi." Annabeth turned to face Alexandria "How do you like camp so far?"

"It's interesting. Although I can't say I'm looking forward to joining the activities." Annabeth and Luke laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said, "You get used to it soon enough, I did." Annabeth nodded her head agreement.

"He's right about that, our bodies were built for this kind of work. It helps to have ADHD to."

"But how does ADHD help?"

"It's our battle instinct. The quick reflexes keep us alive on a daily basis." she nodded in understanding, before changing the subject.

"So how long have you been here?"

"I've been here since I was fourteen. Ann's been here since she was seven. We arrived here with-" Luke cut off suddenly and his face darkened from whatever memory he was reliving.

"They were the one's who came with your kid Thalia." guessed Apollo as if it wasn't a known fact.

Zeus just glared at him.

"Sorry if that was a bad subject." Annabeth shook her head slightly,

"Don't worry about it."

"But still, I probably shouldn't have asked. I'm sometimes too curious for my own good."

"One day, you may find that, that can kill you." Luke said bitterly before standing up.

"Cabin Twelve! Make your way back to the cabin, I want you all back by the time I get there!" Luke motioned for her to follow him after he finished addressing anyone from our cabin who had stayed behind. She looked around and watched the campers that were rapidly pouring out of the Amphitheater, trying to get back to their cabins before they got in trouble with either their eldest siblings. They waved at Annabeth, as they passed, but weren't noticed as she was busy trying to get the more reluctant siblings, who seemed determined to stay behind, away from the campfire.

"Is she in charge of her cabin then?" Luke nodded at her.

"She's been here longer than her other siblings, and the most experienced, so it seemed natural if she became the cabin's counselor." Alexia nodded in understanding at him.

Back at the cabin she mumbled goodnight to Luke and Travis, before crawling in the sleeping bag and made myself comfortable on the floor.

"Lights out everyone," Luke called from the front of the long room before turning off the lights.

Just before she fell asleep, We heard the door open and close.

"Who just left out of the Cabin?" questioned Athena.

Everyone just shrugged.

Time flew by and before I knew it, a week had passed. We had come back again to watch what was happening with Alexandria at camp again.

It seemed that while archery was defiantly a weak point, She seemed to be fine when it came to swords. It reminded me of Riptide and how Chiron hadn't given it to her yet since the field trip.

"Alexia, thank you for volunteering," She walked up to where Luke was standing in the middle of the arena, standing in front of everyone. You could hear the murmurs of pity and the whispered apologies as she made my way up to him.

"Is this kid supposed to be good or something?" asked Ares looking baffled.

"Yes. Right now my son is the best at camp." praised Hermes.

"Too bad the kid hates your guts." sneered Ares.

"Right, today we will be working on basic defense and offensive moves before moving onto the difficult stuff, seem fair?" After very few people nodded in agreement to his words, Luke started the lesson by demonstrating what he wanted everyone to do. On my baby.

"Keep up Alexandria " He'd say. "Don't let your guard down. Lunge. Okay now block." But every time she seemed to do something wrong and by the time Luke called for a break, She was covered in bruises and I knew she'd feel all of the bruises in the coming morning.

"Cheer up Alexia, you did well, I'm serious; most people would be in the infirmary by now."

He led her over to the water fountain and I watched as he grabbed two cups of water and passed one to Alexia. She drank half of the water in the cup in one breath before closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall that the fountain was up against. I smiled at this, he was definitely going to lose now.

"You've got five minutes before I call everyone back" Luke smiled at her before walking away back toward the center of the arena once more, before pulling out his sword and started to twirl it in wide arches.

"What's got you so happy?" He had asked her.

"No clue, but I feel great." And it was true, all of the pain that Luke had so kindly granted her during his beating, had completely disappeared, and now she felt absolutely amazing. How lucky she was. Water would always come to her aid.

"Are you going to continue the lesson or not?" Luke blinked at her for a few seconds before turning around slowly to face the front of the arena and called everyone back to him.

"Okay, well like I promised we are going to be working on more difficult moves now and I'd like to show a disarming move. I'd just like to warn you, that even experienced sword masters have trouble with this. So don't be upset if you don't get it the first time round." He motioned for her to get into position before demonstrating in slow motion.

"Now in full speed," she picked up thee sword and only just had enough time to step out of the way of Luke's attack. She raised my sword in defense and suddenly, it seemed like her body had been taken over by someone else, someone more experienced with a sword. She was meeting every one of Luke's blows and even managed to get in a few hits at him. Eventually her body seemed to be slowing down and I realized she had better get a move on and disarm him, or risk being hurt, again. She twisted Luke's sword around just like he had done to her earlier and sent his sword flying to the ground.

"So your son is the best swordsman a camp, huh?" Ares mocked Hermes.

Hermes fumed while Apollo laughed along with Ares at his expense.

Luke stared at his sword for a while completely stunned and it seemed that everyone in the arena had the same reaction as him.

"Was that okay?" Luke looked up at her wide eyed, completely stunned that she had managed to disarm him. I knew my daughter could do it.

"Okay?" He asked, "That was amazing. Do it again." She did as he ordered but like the first time, it was her sword that ended up on the ground. The water power had probably run off.

"Beginner's luck?" She offered as an explanation but Luke didn't seem convinced.

"The water give her power?" Athena asked me, looking unsure. That's a first, Athena not knowing something. I nodded.

"So what is Capture the Flag?" She was standing by Will in the mess hall waiting for something to happen. She had just been told that every Friday, the Camp holds a tournament called Capture the Flag, I was kinda excited to see this. Me myself haven't had children at camp in a long time and haven't felt the need to watch.

"Basically you have to get the flag from the opposing team and get it across your team's boundary line before the other team gets it back off you and captures you." She nodded in understanding.

"Sounds simple enough," Will looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Does it sound simple when I tell you that everyone will be running around in full armor attacking the waving swords around like madmen just to get a flag? Well that and boasting rights for the next week."

"Okay... I take it back." Will looked at her and laughed at the expression of horror on her face.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," He broke off from his sentence and looked to be deep in thought. "On second thoughts, scrap that last sentence. It can be pretty bad at times... Okay most of the time. Especially when the captains are angry at each other for something."

"And who, are the captains." I was almost dreading the answer. It was most likely them no good Athena brats.

"You haven't been told?" I shook my head.

"I don't even know whose team I'm on." He looked at me shocked that no one even thought of telling me this.

"You're on Annabeth's team, with me. But unfortunately that means we have to go against Clarisse. In fact it makes it worse since Annabeth is a captain this time." She groaned.

"How bad?"

"Well. Considering that Ares and Athena can't stand the sight of each other, their children have taken it upon themselves to hold that rivalry between each other as well."

"Not true, I mean me and Ares fight, but its not like we hate each other." explained Athena when she saw the looks they were getting.

"And what are the chances that they'll be on good terms?" Will snorted as though the thought of Annabeth and Clarisse being friendly towards each other was funny.

"About as likely as Athena and Poseidon decided to marry each other," As he finished his sentence, thunder boomed overhead. Come on you don't joke about Athena and I in a sentence together. "I didn't mean it like that." The thunder continued to sound over head getting louder with each crash. "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" As soon as he said that the thunder stopped.

"Forget I said anything." I smirked slightly and looked at the boy from the in the screen,he seemed ok, but the Athena stuff is no joke.

"Whatever you say," He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped from saying anything as a loud horn sounded from somewhere in camp.

She looked around confused but followed everyone as they went to stand in front of a raised platform. As soon as everyone was in place Annabeth and Clarisse came running from opposite sides of the stage. Both carrying flags with their parents symbols on them, Annabeth an Owl and Clarisse a Boar. Chiron came onto the stage not long after them and stood facing the crowd of demigods, he waited for the cheering that had erupted when Annabeth and Clarisse came on to the stage to stop before speaking.

"Warriors, Hero's, Captains. I would like to remind you of the rules. No maiming, no killing. You may capture the opponents but you are not allowed to remove their weapons. You have ten minutes to place your flag and get into position. You may begin at the sound of the sound of the horn, chose your weapons wisely." He opened his arms wide as though trying to embrace us all and I noticed that the dinner tables had been covered with armor and weapons of various kinds. Will grabbed her arm and led her over to the tabled that Annabeth and Luke were at fitting themselves with armor. She looked at Will asking him silently to help her, only to find that he had already grabbed a set of spare armor that looked around her size.

"It's not perfect," He said. "But it will do until the Hephaestus cabin can get you a new set." She smiled in thanks at him before realizing something important.

"He's helping her dress already?"smirked Aphrodite.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" we all screamed at her. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"I have no clue how to put armor on." Will chuckled and started to instruct her on how to put the armor on while fitting himself with armor he told me was his. After getting dressed into their armor and after finding the weapons, they lined up waiting for orders.

"Blue's follow me," Annabeth's voice called from somewhere in front of them. She marched along with the rest of the team as we made they way into the forest.

"Alexia you forgot something." she turned to look at Will who had jogged up beside her, she looked over myself trying to see what she'd forgotten but couldn't see anything. She went to ask him what he meant, but was stopped by something being fitted onto her head. She reached up and felt the cold metal of the Grecian helmet that Will had placed up there. She looked up at him and laughed.

"Really?" He shrugged.

"I figured you want to fit in with everyone else on the team." She looked around and saw that he was right, everyone was wearing similar helmets to mine, with blue plumes of hair sticking up at the top. She only hopped he had given her a blue helmet and not a red one.

"Alexia, I want you on border duty." she looked at Annabeth in shock.

"Why me?" Annabeth gave her a look that clearly said that she didn't want to argue right now.

"Because I'm the captain and I said so." She didn't get a chance to argue back that she didn't have enough experience as Will started to push her away. She was so setting my daughter up to get beaten.

"I'll get her into position Annabeth, don't worry 'bout." She glared at Will as he continued to push her further away from where Annabeth was giving orders.

"Really Will? I can walk you know." Will stopped pushing her and let go of her shoulders as he led them toward where the border was.

They walked in silence for a while, until they came to a small river that splint the forest in half.

"Here we are." She looked at Will slightly scared.

"What exactly am I meant to do?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious," she gave him a look that said I wasn't in the mood to mess around. "All you're meant to do is stop people from crossing the border. Don't worry too much about it, not many people ever cross this way."

"Why?" Will shrugged.

"Never did find that out. And besides I won't be that far away from you. I'll be on the other side of the line to try and stop people from getting to the flag." I nodded slightly relived that someone I know would protect my daughter would be nearby.

"Okay?" she nodded at him

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes Will! Now get a move on before Annabeth kicks our butts." He laughed when she pushed him in the direction of the enemy's line.

"I'm going, I'm going. I can tell when I'm unwanted." she laughed at his antics before sighing. This was going to be interesting.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of twigs snapping nearby. I looked in the direction it came from and almost groaned when I saw who had come out from behind the trees on the other side of the river.

"My daugther is going to kick your daughter's butt." boosted Ares, I glared at him.

"Well, look at what we have here. A little Princess lost in the woods. Tell me Princess, where are your knights in shining armour?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Clarisse." Clarisse growled at her, which made her step back slightly and scare me frankly. I mean who was this girl a animal?

"Don't play dumb with me Jackson."

"Clarisse, I seriously don't know what you're about." Clarisse laughed loudly

"Well it's not surprising that you don't understand. I wouldn't have taken you as the dumb sort, but I guess I should have realized it when you let my brothers get past you." I saw three, really big, and I mean really big, sons of Ares stepped out of the tree line behind her, looking just as big, bulky and as stupid as their sister. My daughter was dead meant.

"What's up with your kids, Ares. I mean really 4 against one. Even you know that's not fair." said Hephaestus.

"Shut up, you big ugly." I sighed at this, I mean really Ares? What a good come back.

"Not so tough now Jackson, are you?" Without turning her back on the sons of Ares she called back to her.

"What do you want? The flag is in the opposite direction." Clarisse snorted and I heard the water splashing as she walked through the river.

"Who said I wanted the flag Jackson?"

"Then what do you want?" I could hear getting closer to Alexia, but I didn't want to take my off the slowly advancing Ares boys.

"I want you to tell us how you managed to pull off that stunt in the bathroom."

"I don't know!" Clarisse tutted sadly as though the thought of not knowing upset her.

"Wrong answer," I saw her grab the back of Alexia's armor, before throwing her into river harshly. Her siblings laughed at her misfortune.

"You kids are about to be crushed." I told Ares laughing.

"How does it feel being the one getting wet Jackson? Not nice is it?" she glared up at Clarisse from where she was lying in the river.

"I told you already. I don't know how I did it." she started to get up from the water, sudden anger rushing through her voice. "And besides, it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"You insulted me!" she stalked right up to Clarisse and stood toe to toe with her. She had to tilt my head back so I could look her in the eye, but that didn't stop her from shoving Alexia.

"You wanna tell me how I did that?" She growled even more and stalked right up to me, standing in front of me just as she had done to her before.

"You got toilet water all over me!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Just because I got toilet water on you. After you tried sticking my head down that toilet." she laughed a loud humor less laugh "It's not like the smell couldn't have gotten any worse. However I did it, I did you a favor, you needed a bath anyway." That apparently wasn't the smartest thing to say, as she let out a huge cry of rage. Her brother's took that as a signal and stalked towards her, like a lion would stalk its prey.

She stumbled backwards, suddenly realizing the danger she had put herself in, but as she turned to run she slipped and fell once again, into the river. Seeing that Clarisse's brothers weren't going to stop their pursuit on her, She got shakily to her feet and drew her sword. No way on earth was she going to back down.

The biggest one out of the brother's attacked first. He swung his sword at her and she blocked it with my was like she saw every move he made before he even made them, which put her one step further than him. Somehow during the fight, she had managed to bring him to his knees with her sword at his throat, his own sword a few feet away.

"Don't just stand there. Attack her." she looked up at Clarisse and frowned when I saw her other brother's step forward to meet my daughter in battle.

"They have no shame." muttered Hestia shaking her head sadly.

Ugly number one ranched towards her, sword at the ready, but she easily sidestepped him before delivering a hard blow to his back with the hilt of my sword, sending him face first into the water. Ugly number two seemed slightly hesitant at attacking her, and faltered slightly so that gave her an advantage. She quickly brought the sword up and smashed the side of the sword against his helmet, bringing him to his knees in a daze. She quickly unarmed him and threw the sword a good two meters away from them. She turned to look at Ugly number three and raised my eyebrow at him, daring him to try and attack him. Unlike his brothers, he instantly turned and sprinted back the way he came.

"BOO!" yelled Hermes and Apollo.

"Coward!" Clarisse yelled after him before she turned back to Alexia. "Guess I'm gonna have to finish you myself huh?"

"Bring it." She charged her with her spear, and she side stepped her. But she seemed to anticipate that as she brought her spear to Alexia's back. A huge jolt went through her back and she was sent flying further down the river. I sat up in shock; was that electricity?

"Kick her Ass, Clarisse." cheered Ares. Please my daughter had the advantage no matter how this ended.

Alexandria turned back around to face Clarisse just in time to see her stampeding towards her. She threw myself onto the river bank just in time, but she still managed to scratch Alexia's arm with her spear hard enough to draw blood. She looked down in shock at her arm before looking back at Clarisse, face hardened in anger. Se walked back into the river to meet her. Alexia picked up her sword from whereshe dropped it and stood still. Waiting for to make the first move.

"Argggggggggh" She charged towards Alexia with a huge battle cry spear poised at the ready. As she drew nearer, Alexia tightened the hold she had on the sword. When she was barley a few feet away from Alexia, she swung the sword in a wide arch, cutting her spear in half. It cackled slightly as the piece she had cut off landed in the water, which she realized then, was electric. She had attacked my daugther, with an electric spear.

Clarisse started swearing at Alexandria in Ancient Greek, the words I recognized would make even a sailor blush.

"You idiot!" She yelled at Alexia. "That was a gift from my father!"

"Well,"Alexia started slowly, "You shouldn't have attacked me if you didn't want it broken." Before she could retort, cries of joy came from the enemy line. She stepped out of the way as Luke came flying past, the flag with a boar on it in his hand. But as he crossed the border the flag changed to a Caduceus, the symbol of Hermes. We had won.

"No!" Clarisse turned in a rage to some of her sibling who had been following Luke and began to yell at them for making them lose. I smiled as I watched Luke and his siblings and the rest of the team celebrate or win.

"HERMES CABIN FOR THE WIN" Yelled Hermes in joy.

"Well done." She jumped in surprise and looked around for the voice. It sounded like Athena's daughters annoying voice. I only realized that I had been right about her voice, when Annabeth shimmered into existence next to Alexia. She jumped and her hand instinctively went towards her sword.

"Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart attack." She raised her hands up as though she was saying she came in peace.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you."

"Don't worry. How did you do that anyway?" She raised a Yankees baseball cap as her answer.

"A gift from my mother," she shrugged as though it didn't really matter where she got it from, but I could see she was incredibly proud of her cap. Athens and their pride.

"How long have you been there anyway?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, a few minutes before Clarisse appeared I think." Alexandria looked at her in shock, "What?"

"You have been here since Clarisse appeared, and you didn't even help?" She stepped back slightly surprised at her anger.

Comments were heard all around the Throne Room.

"Bout time someone puts the brat in her place."

"Athena your kid is highly annoying."

"I sense a love triangle." You can guess who said that.

"It looked like you had it under control. And besides I was would have helped out if it had gotten out of hand." I clenched and unclenched my hands, she wasn't serious was she? This girl was just so-so, I couldn't even think of anything t say about her.

"It did get out of hand! Did you not see what just happened?"

"I did see, but I also saw you were able to take care of it." She held up her when she saw Alexia was about to retort. "Don't argue with me. I think it's time we found W-" She stopped suddenly looking at her arm in confusion. "What happened to you arm?"

"Clarisse scratched it. You should kn-" But she her cut retort short when a growl was heard from behind them.

"Your arm was bleeding. It's not now." She looked down at her arm and found that what she had said was true. Where there had once been a small gash, was now clear skin, no scar or nothing. It was like she hadn't even been cut at all, in fact the proof she had been injured was the ripped cloth of her sleeve and where the small amount of blood she'd lost dried on her arm.

"Wicked." Exclaimed Apollo and Hermes.

"Strange." Annabeth mused to herself. Alexia looked back up to her face and saw she was in deep concentration as though she was putting the last pieces of a particularly difficult puzzle.

"What is it?" But before she could answer, a loud dangerous growl cut through the night. But this time we weren't the only ones who had heard it. Chiron barked something out in Ancient Greek, _Stand ready, my bow_.

As everyone scrambled into position Alexandria stood still looking into the darkness. She reeled back in horror as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on top of the small ridge that leaned over the river, looking straight at her. Annabeth seemed to realize its intention to, as she started to shout at her to run.

"Somebody needs to do something."I yelled.

"Alexia run!" She screamed at my daughter when she stood still, almost paralyzed. The beast leapt at her. It landed on top of her clawing at , drawing blood as it did. She seemed to be fighting back trying to get it off, it clawed at her ripping the skin on my chest. Through out her struggling we managed to hear the familiar sound of a bow releasing an arrow. The arrow hit its target dead on, and the dog like beast fell off her before turning into a pile of dust, just like the Minotaur had.

"What was that thing?" She asked aloud

"A hellhound, sent from the fields of punishment." Chiron's familiar voice answered. "If it hadn't been for young William's arrow, you would probably dead by now." A pair of hands reached under to help her stand, as she staggered to stand upright one of the hands went to her waist, mindful of her wounds, to keep her steady. She looked up to see who had lifted her and saw Will's familiar face smiling worriedly down.

"My son's just that awesome." Said Apollo.

"Thank you." He shrugged

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary to get you cleaned up." She stopped him from leading her away from the forest, and when he realized she had no intention of moving he looked down at her confused.

"Alexia?" she ignored Will for a moment and looked at Chiron confused.

"I thought this camp was meant to be safe?" Chiron nodded solemnly.

"It is."

"Then how did the hellhound manage to get in?" A camper spoke up from somewhere in-between the cluster of demigods.

"Someone summoned it." said Hephaestus speaking for the first time.

"It was summoned from someone within the camp." Came the answer from a sullen faced Chiron. He seem so sad at the thought of someone inside the camp endangering the campers.

"It was Alexia!" All eyes turned to look at Clarisse "She called it!"

"That's stupid!" Retorted Will "Why would Alexia summon a demon from hell itself and then let it attack her, endangering her life?" Murmurs of agreement went through the crowd but Will paid no attention to them and turned back to Alexia.

"Let's get you to the infirmary before you lose any more blood." she nodded in agreement, feeling exhausted by everything that had happened tonight.

"Wait!" I almost groaned when I heard that girl voice, the others seemed to share my feelings on the matter.

"What Annabeth?"

"Put her in the river." the girl wasn't so dumb after all then.

"Excuse me?" It was Will who had asked the question, but it seemed as though everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Trust me."

"Annabeth, now's not the time for yo-"

"Trust me." Annabeth's voice came across more forceful than before. Will let out a great sigh before listening to Annabeth, but as they got to the water's edge Annabeth's voice once again stopped us.

"What now." Will barked at Annabeth. I didn't blame him. The blonde was more annoying than her mother.

"Shame on him. Yelling at my daughter like that." said Athena.

"Whatever, she annoying." barked Apollo, defending his son.

"Let her go in by herself."

"She can barely stand Ann-"

"Just do it Will." Will glowered at the blonde before making sure Alexia was steady on her feet, before letting go.

She stumbled quite a bit on her way towards the water and almost fell flat on her face just as she stepped into the water. But as soon as she touched the water, I looked down at her wounds and saw that they were starting to heal. The blood stopped first, then the wounds closed and scabbed over until there was no trace of being hurt, not even a scar.

"Wicked power." whispered Hermes.

I heard multiple gasps from everyone on the shore.

"I-I don't know what happened. I'm s-" But Annabeth stopped her from continuing.

"Alexia...Look up." she did as she said. She looked at everyone that had crowed the water's edge and saw their faces lit with a green light. I looked up, knowing that it was time for her to know the truth, she had already proved herself to be a Daughter of Poseidon.

A glowing green trident was hovering above her head, it started to fade as she looked at it. After it had disappeared the entire forest had gone silent. And I mean the entire forest, the wind had stopped and the trees stood still, the water that was still rushing under my feet had seemed to become muted. No longer could you hear the breaths of the demigods that now stood shell shocked at what had happened. It was as though the entire forest was waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

I had finally claimed my Daughter.

It seemed as though years had passed until someone spoke. Chiron finally broke through the silence.

"It is determined."

"Does Chiron have to be so dramatic?" Huffed Zeus. I looked at him in confusion, he was the one to talk, he was always dramatic.

"What?" She asked as she looked at everyone in confusion as they kneeled before her. Although with some reluctance on the Ares cabin's part.

"Your father," We heard Annabeth say before she to bowed before Alexandria.

"What" She asked again.

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail, Alexandria Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God." Then he to, moved into a deep bow.

_**Written by" xxXTheBelieverXxx**_

_**Updates can get slower or quicker from here who knows... summer break starts in 2 days. Warning if you want updates this Summer, then I would start reading these stories of my wattpad. I won't be around the internet that much, so i will most likely only post on there. Post will be on here to but they will come in late.**_

_**Note: If you remember the relationship status will eventually be a Poly, so I mostly have Will in here with a little bit of Travis, but his role doesn't get to exciting until The 2nd book and really starts picking up in the 3rd book.**_

_**Until Next Time.**_


End file.
